Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met)
by HypocriticalHypo
Summary: "Oi, Evans!" James shouts from the end of the hall I am chasing him down. I stop running. He holds up some kind of badge. "I made prefect as well!" My mouth drops open. The prospect of my stolen hat pushed to the back of my mind. Oh hell. "GOD DAMNIT POTTER!" This was going to be one hell of a year. Warning- Some Swearing Rated T to be safe. Dont worry about Merlin and the Mirror.


Nearly Witches

(Ever Since We Met)

A Lily and James Fanfiction

 _A/N: Christ, it's been awhile. I just recently had a burst of inspiration and this story rose from the ashes of my thoughts. Don't worry. Loves bounds isn't dead. I just thought I should get this down before I forgot. So here is chapter one of a new adventure! Let's see how this turns out, shall we?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, Fifth Years, James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Wormtail, Snape or messed up relationships. I am in no way connected to JKR._

"Damnit!" I yell. "James Potter!"First day back and that guy is already getting on my bloody nerves. This is gonna be one hell of a year. Oh, Lily this, Evans that. Ugh. How does he do it? He gets on my nerves more than anyone else in this school! And those cronies of his.

 _Let's not delve to deep Lily._

I have to agree with you, voice in my head. Right now, I have prefect duties, James Potter to catch, and a sorting to attend. God. It's already been five years.

"Oi, Evans!" James shouts from the end of the hall I am chasing him down. I stop running. He holds up some kind of badge. "I made prefect as well!" My mouth drops open. The prospect of my stolen hat pushed to the back of my mind. Oh hell.

"GOD DAMNIT POTTER!"

"Come now, this way," I say to the small group of new additions to Gryffindor. James stands next to me, his nose still bleeding from where I punched him.

"Remind me again why you punched me?" He asks.

"For being you," I hiss back shortly. He snorts and looks away. I turn to him with an exasperated sigh.

"You know you can fix that, right?" I say, pointing to his nose. He nods.

"But," He says holding up a finger, "I'm waiting to show Padfoot my battle scar."

SLAP

The first years look up, their wide eyes startled.

"Come. Follow me." I saw kindly. As a lead the waddling first years away, I look behind me and see James smirking at me. I flip him off, and he just rolls his eyes and laughs. Damn. I said it once, I'll say it again. This is going to be one hell of a year.

"Oh my god!" my friend Alice shrieked. "What did he say?" I roll my eyes in exasperation. Everyone in my dorm is drooling over James Potter. They think I'm crazy not to take him up on his 'offers'. I can't help but snort at their antics. I bet he's not even a virgin.

"You know, just his usual smartass remarks." I say finally. My friend looks like she is about to faint.

"He is soooooooo dreamy," she says in somewhat incoherently. But, as soon as a Frank Longbottom walks past, she snaps out of it. I swear, that girl can't make her mind up.

"Oi!" She yells over at Frank. He stops and turns. His look tells me he isn't surprised. "Frank, how was your summer?" Alice asks excitedly.

"Pretty good," Frank responds walking over to the fire where me and Alice are sitting. Their conversation continues in a similar fashion. Alice running off at the mouth, and Frank smiling and nodding. He doesn't show it, but I swear he likes her.

Their flirty banter eventually comes to an end when my other friend, Mary, buts in.

"Hey you lot!" She half yells. I stand up and pull her into a hug.

"Good to see you too," she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Good to see you," she brushes off my previous comment. "Anyways, I heard Lily slapped James! It's so early! You too sure are something to watch." She says this all very fast. I can barely tell what she says. I don't care to either.

I mumble something about an early morning the next day and run up to my dorm. My trunk is at the foot of my bed, as usual. I quickly change, and hop in bed.

I don't want to deal with this James crap. Not yet at least.

 _A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Only 600 words of the story. The reason I'm posting this very brief chapter of this new story is because I want to remind you guys that I haven't abandoned you. No, Loves Bounds isn't dead either. Chapter 20 is in the making! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short introduction to my new fanfiction!_

 _(Also, any of you panic fans out there will get my reference. If you don't, search up Nearly Witches on YouTube. It's rather fitting, isn't it?)_

 _-Love, HypocriticalHypo_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_

 _P.S- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY IT'S FINALLY HERE!_


End file.
